Brown Eyed Girls - KILL BILL
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 킬빌 (KILL BILL)right|200px *'Artista:' Brown Eyed Girls *'Álbum: '''Black Box *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Julio-2013 *'Agencia: Nega Network ' 'Romanización' nappeun jiseul jeojilleosseoyo geureohge nollan nuneuro nal boji mayo yeogiseo da teoreo noheulkkayo eojetbam geudae jeonhwa wae an badatgeyo sasil bujokhae igeollo~on niga naege haetdeon nappeun jisen Oh~ neomu dalkomhae jigeum Oh~ neomu danghokseureon neoui geu pyojeong nuga deo, niga, naega, nappeulkka nahante jal geollyeosseo neo mariya nuga deo, niga, naega, apeulkka geureohge salji mara, neo mariya honja bogin neomu akkaun iriya neoui muneojin moseub (So) don’t you wanna kill me? ije sijagiya, ajik meon giriya jogeum deo baewoya dwae, neo mariya wae naege ireosinayo geu mari geudae ibe oreul maringayo yeogiseo da teoreobolkkayo geudaega nugu nugu nugul ullyeotneunji jigeumkkaji neo manmanhageman sangdaehaetdeon eolgul banbanhan aewan dalla na junbihan banui banuiban do an han geoya ne jaepan hana, dul, set, net iri on naega yeoreul segi jeone eoseo on naege bilji ma ajigeun~ ani, beolsseobuteo ul geot ggajiya nuga deo, niga, naega, nappeulkka nahante jal geollyeosseo, neo mariya nuga deo, niga, naega, apeulkka geureohge salji mara, neo mariya honja bogin neomu akkaun iriya neoui muneojin moseub (So) don’t you wanna kill me? ije sijagiya, ajik meon giriya jogeum deo baewoya dwae, neo mariya Hey, ijen nwajulge itneun him da haeseo meolli ddwieoga Hey, yeogikkajiya bichamhan ni moseup yeongwonhi gieokhalge (yeongwonhi gieokhalge) ddwieo darana sumi chal ddaekkaji modeun geon dan hana, niga han daetgaji neo jom bwara bwa. michil geotman gatji nunmure kotmure ggol han beon sanapji (Woh~) igeoneun aradwo niga naege jwotdeon momyeolgwa suchi e bihamyeon eorim ban puneochi do anya geureonikka aecheoreom ulji jom ma idaero iyagiga ggeutilkka maeum da nohjineun ma, neo mariya ddo dasi nae nune neon jabhilkka nunape dduiji mara, neo mariya boijido anhge, deullijido anhge, ireumdo bakkwobeoryeo (So) don’t you wanna kill me? jobeun sesangiya, swibjin anheul ggeoya sarangeun pogihagil, neo mariya 'Español' Hice algo malo No me mires con esos ojos sorprendidos ¿Debo confesar todo ahora? Adivina por qué no atendi tu llamada anoche Honestamente, esto no es suficiente Por lo mal que me hiciste Este momento es tan dulce Viendo tu rostro perplejo ¿Quién es peor, tú o yo? Es bueno que te haya encontrado ¿Quién siente más dolor, tú o yo? No podemos vivir asi Esto es demasiado bueno para solo ver Estoy viendote caer (Entonces) ¿no quieres matarme? Este es el comienzo, todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer Tienes que aprender un poco más "¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?" ¿Es realmente algo que tu mereces decir? ¿Debo sacar todo de ti ahora? ¿Los nombres de todos los que hiciste llorar? La chica que pensaste que era fácil La chica que estaba bonita Yo soy diferente ahora, no he hecho ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que he preparado para tu juicio Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ven aquí Date prisa y ven aquí antes de que cuente hasta diez No me ruegues todavía Porque no tienes que llorar ahora ¿Quién es peor, tú o yo? Es bueno que te haya encontrado ¿Quién siente más dolor, tú o yo? No podemos vivir así Esto es demasiado bueno para solo ver Estoy viendote caer (Entonces) ¿no quieres matarme? Este es el comienzo, todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer Tienes que aprender un poco más Oye, voy a dejarte ir ahora Corre lejos con toda la fuerza que tienes Hey, es ahora Siempre recordaré tu miseria (siempre recordaré) Corre, corre lejos hasta quedarte sin aliento Todo esto es el precio de lo que me hiciste Mírate a ti mismo, Te estas volviendo loco, ¿no? Con lágrimas y mocos, te ves horrible Sólo sé esto En comparación con la humillación que me diste Incluso esto no viene tan cerca de la mitad Así que deja de llorar como un niño ¿Crees que esto es el final? No estés tan seguro Podrías llamar mi atención de nuevo No vuelvas a llamar mi atencion otra vez Cambia tu nombre Para que no pueda ver ni oír (Entonces) ¿no quieres matarme? Es un mundo pequeño, no te será tanfácil Espero que te rindas amor. 'Hangul' 나쁜 짓을 저질렀어요 그렇게 놀란 눈으로 날 보지 마요 여기서 다 털어 놓을까요 어젯밤 그대 전화 왜 안 받았게요 사실 부족해 이걸로~온 니가 내게 했던 나쁜 짓엔 Oh~ 너무 달콤해 지금 Oh~ 너무 당혹스런 너의 그 표정 누가 더, 니가, 내가, 나쁠까 나한테 잘 걸렸어 너 말이야 누가 더, 니가, 내가, 아플까 그렇게 살지 마라, 너 말이야 혼자 보긴 너무 아까운 일이야 너의 무너진 모습 (So) don’t you wanna kill me? 이제 시작이야, 아직 먼 길이야 조금 더 배워야 돼, 너 말이야 왜 나에게 이러시나요 그 말이 그대 입에 오를 말인가요 여기서 다 털어볼까요 그대가 누구 누구 누굴 울렸는지 지금까지 너 만만하게만 상대했던 얼굴 반반한 애완 달라 나 준비한 반의 반의반 도 안 한 거야 네 재판 하나, 둘, 셋, 넷 이리 온 내가 열을 세기 전에 어서 온 내게 빌지 마 아직은~ 아니, 벌써부터 울 것 까지야 누가 더, 니가, 내가, 나쁠까 나한테 잘 걸렸어, 너 말이야 누가 더, 니가, 내가, 아플까 그렇게 살지 마라, 너 말이야 혼자 보긴 너무 아까운 일이야 너의 무너진 모습 (So) don’t you wanna kill me? 이제 시작이야, 아직 먼 길이야 조금 더 배워야 돼, 너 말이야 Hey, 이젠 놔줄게 있는 힘 다 해서 멀리 뛰어가 Hey, 여기까지야 비참한 니 모습 영원히 기억할게 (영원히 기억할게) 뛰어 달아나 숨이 찰 때까지 모든 건 단 하나, 니가 한 댓가지 너 좀 봐라 봐. 미칠 것만 같지 눈물에 콧물에 꼴 한 번 사납지 (Woh~) 이거는 알아둬 니가 내게 줬던 모멸과 수치 에 비하면 어림 반 푼어치 도 아냐 그러니까 애처럼 울지 좀 마 이대로 이야기가 끝일까 마음 다 놓지는 마, 너 말이야 또 다시 내 눈에 넌 잡힐까 눈앞에 띄지 마라, 너 말이야 보이지도 않게, 들리지도 않게, 이름도 바꿔버려 (So) don’t you wanna kill me? 좁은 세상이야, 쉽진 않을 꺼야 사랑은 포기하길, 너 말이야 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop